The Edge
by Sukiyomi2012
Summary: Chapters 1-3. Jackie is just a young teenager who is able to live on the Edge. She's a brand new Runner. Faith has gone missing and Christy, and Celest have to find her in time before it's too late.


Chapter I

The Unrevealed Secret

I stood on a rooftop staring out into what seemed to be the not so quiet city anymore. Well, to me it wasn't as peaceful as it used to be. Ever since I became a Runner I had to deliver top-secret messages to the other Runners named Christy, Faith, Celeste, and Mercury.

I had been a Runner for a while. Not as good as Faith and the others but I was catching up to them. Christy had a very mercurial change when she was accepted to be one of us. I am eighteen years old, and the reason why I joined the Runners will be a secret, as for any parents, or siblings . . . I have none, Christy and the others I wouldn't really call them friends . . .

I felt a breeze of wind go bye as I closed my eyes and jumped down to a lower level of the roof. I haven't heard of anything from the others since yesterday night, and it's starting to make me worried. I jumped up to a piece of thick cable and slid down to another building, and then ran across the wall until I found a place to stop. I panted once I did trying to catch my breath,

"Well, looks like you've been doing some training." Said Christy as I looked up and saw her leaning against a steel pole. I fixed my red gloves and pulled my long black hair into a pony tail,

"I could say the same thing to you as well, but I'd be lying now wouldn't I?" I said callously stretching my arms. Christy quirked an eyebrow then shook her head and replied, "Why do you have to be like that?" she asked me standing up. I looked at her she had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a black t-shirt, white ruffled jeans, and a pair of black sneakers.

I rolled my eyes I was always impudent towards her, "Cause I can be." I replied.

"Well, you're not really sanguine today are you," Christy said rubbing her forehead.

I ignored her until she broke the silence after a few moments, "Mercury sent me here to get you, the police found Faith and they have her surrounded." Christy said walking up to one of the ladders.

"So, where is she?" I asked her trying to vacillate.

"The old broken down factory, she was trying to find out if there was a secret passage to the other side of the city down in the sewers. Well, until they found her," Christy paused for a moment hearing static come through her mike,

"_Christy, Jackie get your buts over here before I kick them and over here." _It was Celeste. I heard every word she said, and boy she was pissed.

"Where are you Celeste?" Christy had asked looking forward, as I started to here sirens.

"_Look up." _Celeste replied just before a gust of wind came down at us, we both looked up and I smirked, she had a Helicopter waiting for us all along.

"Thanks." Christy said pulling some of her hair out of her tanned face.

We climbed up the rope ladder and slid inside, "So has Faith gotten hurt yet?" I asked the blonde sitting over to the left as she started loading her guns.

"Not yet, she's okay from the last time I spoke with her." Celeste stated putting on a bulletproof vest.

Well, looks like this was our first official task as a Runner. Get Faith back, and don't die.

Chapter II

Murder

A couple hours have past since we had gotten on the helicopter. And those couple of hours had been the worst time of my day. I sighed, we where said to go alone because since if we went together the others would just be a heaver weight to carry, and we'd have to wait for one to catch up.

I took the west part of the city, Celeste took north, and Christy took south. The day was pretty humid; I'd say about 90 degrees. I fixed my gloves on my hands and walked down some stairs, I was in an old storage building nobody used it for years so I think that there must be a secret passageway to the sewers. But hey that's just me thinking there, I may not be right. Of course, I'm not always right.

Walking down the very dimly lit hallway I heard something, a squeak. So when something ran past me I shot my gun, but it was just a stupid mouse. Dang, I'm out of it this afternoon aren't I?

With a groan I kicked open a door, through my eyes what we see, what we can use, is the color ed. At first when I was little I thought there was just something wrong with my eyesight, until I figured out when I was eighteen I was born to be a Runner.

The room I entered was pretty big. I looked up and saw a pole so I climbed up, once I reached the top I turned my head and jumped grabbing the bar to the other side and climbed over it. I panted for a second, "Huh and Faith makes it look easy." I backed up I saw another pole from one side of the room to the other, so I thought I had to jump and grab onto that to reach the other side of the room. Ah so I have to take a running start. I waited until I caught my breath, and then I closed my eyes for a moment. Opening them back up I ran as fast as I could and jumped. Almost, almost… got it. I grabbed a hold of the pole and swung my legs in the air trying to get momentum.

"Come on." I felt the time was right, so I let go and jumped doing a summer salt I landed by the corner and I placed my hand on the floor beneath me. Standing up I heard a static noise through the mike in my left ear, it was Mercury.

"_So you having fun yet?" _he teased.

"Shut up, it's not like I don't see you coming down here and doing this yourself." I snapped going through the vent.

"_Temper temper Jackie. No need to have a cow." _He said, I swore I heard laughing over the other end.

I stopped not because I was tired but because I heard voices. I looked down and saw an opening there was light coming from the room below,

"_What is it Jackie?" _Mercury asked me concerned.

"Sh. I here something." I whispered lying down I put my ear to the opening and listened closely.

"_So, I see Alex broke out of jail the other night?" _It was a man's voice.

Someone else replied, _"Yeah, he got away before I could send any troops after him." _

"_Damn it!" _the man cursed_, "This isn't good, that man will—could do very bad things to the government. With him out on the loose we have to watch our backs." _He stated then there was silence and he replied, _"Well I'll get you out of the way." _More silence… then a gunshot.

Chapter III

Project Icarus

After it was quiet enough, I opened up the gate vent and jumped down. I looked around the room; this must've been the mayor's office. I walked up to the desk and their he was, dead. I sighed then jumped a little hearing the security alarm go off, so I quickly ran to the door trying to find an exit, Mercury sent me a message,

"_Jackie, there's an exit on the first floor take the elevator and watch out for the police they're on their way." _He explained.

"The mayor's dead." I told him waiting for the elevator to come up.

"_I figured that out already." _Mercury said.

"What're the other's up to?" I asked him.

"_Still trying to find Faith."_

"She better not be getting herself into more trouble." I grabbed the gun on the table next to the dead mayor, "I'm leaving. I found evidence." I said also picking up a piece of paper. I couldn't read out the whole thing. It must've been from a diary, Icarus. Then on the bottom, _'Fly High To The Sky'_. What would that mean?

"_Jackie get your ass out of there now! I don't care how you do it just do it." _Merc said over the other end.

"Yeah, yeah." I said running out of the room.

"_More blue is on the way, get out of there as fast as you can." _Mercury said.


End file.
